motherly rainbow dash and the serious situation
by girlkoty
Summary: this is the next book after motherly rainbow dash


**Motherly rainbow dash and the serious situation**

 **I don't own mlp or motherly rainbow dash. Please pay credit where credit is due**

Chapter 1

One day Scootalo and Star blitz were at the school house after school and there were a few pony with them most were colts. Rarity had made the two dresses. Starblitz's dress was black with white stars and scoot was purple. One colt said to starblitz "I think you're the cutesiest in all of Equestria" starblitz blushed and then reply with "you're too much" Scootalo tapped starblitz shoulder and whispered "he's not the one you want, I should know he use that line on me!" starblitz reply to her sister "thanks I needed that, I almost fell for it" scoots yelled "our time is up!" scoots got her sister up and the two left

Meanwhile

Back at the rainbow residents

Fluttershy and rainbow were on the couch in the front room talking "so how the girls" flutters asked, rainbow said "good there having fun", flutter just nodded as the two opened the door and walked in. rainbow got up to welcome her kids "so what new" ask Fluttershy as she walked to meet them a knock was heard from the door "Rainbow Fluttershy we need you." Twilight said, rainbow rushed to open the door when a roar from a dragon was heard scaring Fluttershy. "Not this again" said rainbow while face hoofing. There was flash of white light and starblitz was gone so was the dragon

One seconds after

Somewhere in Equestria

Starblitz had her eyes closed prior to the flash. "where am I" said starblitz "somewhere but not Equestria" said some pony "whos there!" starblitz "just call me somepony" "ok. So some pony how did I get here" asked starblitz " that doesn't matter, what dose matter is you have time before you will leave your family for good, tell your family about this" some pony said before the flash happen again "you got three days better make it count"

Moments after the second flash

Back at the rainbow residents

Starblitz started crying then was immediately hug by Scootalo "were did you go" asked her mother "I don't know it was very dark, some pony told me, I had time with you before I would leave you for good" starblitz said as she start balling then rainbow hug her and told her "that will never happen I'll have twilight make sure of it" "how" starblitz asked, "well I'll ask her to cast a spell on you, to make sure it never happens."

That night

Starblitz room

Starblitz was in her room hearing a voice saying over and over "this time ill get you to love me and you wont leave my heart" "why do I keep hearing this?" she asked herself and suddenly it said something else "some dark magic was cast on you. ill show you the way to go get rid of it" starblitz was shock at what she heard and saw a shadow pony almost invisible witch was about her size was standing on top of her "I'm shade" starblitz said "I'm starb" but was interrupted there as shade put a hoof to her mouth "I know. I was with you when you were born." Starblitz asked "how" shade just said "that's not imported right now what is that your father is hunting you down and you need to find discord" "why him?" asked starblitz shade hid as rainbow walked "in are you ok? I heard you talking to somepony." Shade whispered "say no pony" starblitz said "no pony no pony at all" rainbow shrugged and said "ok. But if you need anything" "I know mom" said starblitz and rainbow walked out after a second shade came out of her shadow "why" asked starblitz "no time you father is near we need Fluttershy now" said shade as he pull her up "why" asked starblitz "no time but I need you to trust me and don't scream" said shade "ok?" she said. Black tentacles grabbed her and pulled her inside shade she disappeared and a clone of her was there in her bed asleep then he turn in to a shadow and was gone.

Fluttershy cottage

Two minites later

Shade turn back to his shadow pony form and then was consumed in black flame, And then looked like rainbow dash. then a spark of black flame all turned into what seemed to be a portal out walk starblitz but with no mouth. she tried you talk. but then realized she had no mouth and started panicking shade shade just pull her back inside of him. "I told you not to scream, and what do you do? you scream. this is going to be rough" shade said he look around to his surprise all the animals were still a sleep "wow im lucky none of them woke up" he thought then he knock still disguised as rainbow dash "one second" somepony said from inside "rainbow what are you doing here this late?" asked fluttershy "I know this is going to sound weird but do you know were discord is" ask shade "yes but why?" asked fluttershy "I need him for something about starblitz" asked shade "what's wrong with her? is this about her disappearing?" ask the yellow mare "yes. but where is he? I need to know."" He's in his realm. But I don't know how you will get there you will need his magic" black flame consumed fluttershy "forget this happened and go to bad" shade said and fluttershy obeyed as the flame disappeared "sorry discord I needed to do that" that black flame consumed shade again and the black

In discord realm

Seconds later

Shade was at discords door when starblitz was released "where are we now" starblitz asked "this is discord home and were I was created" said shade "what" she said as shade knock "one second" someone said from inside "who's there. Shade well this is a surprise and who's this" said discord no time discord I need an favor may we come in" asked shade "sure" said discord "so what do you ne?" asked discord "starblitz can you go to the front room I need to explain things?" asked shade "ok" shae said "well" discord continue "well the favor is I need you to watch her while I find the dark magic plbook from well let's just say someone who trying to kill her and I need you to make a pendent of plainer for her and keep her here I'll make it up to you" said shade "why do you care. I know you watch pony's die" said discord "ya but I rather not this one. I think I'm in love for once and I can't let this one slip. Not like last time. It like you and fluttershy" shade said "oh I thought that was between us" said discord "and it is as long you hold up to the favor" said shade "blackmail" said discord "no love and I'll do anything to keep it" said shade "fine you dirty shadow beast you have a deal" said discord "good now keep up to it or else" said shade "now if you mind I have a guest to attend to" the two walked into the front room " so what's going on" said starblitz shade was the first to talk "you're going to stay here" "WHAT!" shouted starblitz shade nudged discord "right discord" "yes" said discord "don't worry you still see you family just here" said shade "why" she asked "to put it short your dad is trying to kill you and the element of harmony can't do anything to save you. So the best thing to do is to take you here" discord snap his fingers and a pendent appeared "this will temporarily stop the magic that would take you away from your family. Just put it on" said discord he put it on the young mare. "discord her family can't know about me right now and need you to send rainbow a letter explaining somewhat of what's happening, k" shade told discord

Two hours later

At the rainbow residents

The sound of a shattered glass woke up the whole house and a poof could be heard. After the house got to starblitz room what could be found is a broken window and a book on the bed, but no starblitz "STAR where are you?" rainbow yell but to no responses Scootalo opened the book had a ancient text and a piece of paper Scootalo flipped it over and screamed and sunnily was in the picture and was tied to a chair the background had writing in blood saying "two for the price of one. nice" rainbow grabed the book and the picture trying not to crumple and headed to the castle of friendship

Seconds later

At the castle

Rainbow flue right in and woke up twilight "TWI TWII" "what rainbow?" asked a groggy twilight "GET UP I NEED HELP LOOK AND STARBLITZ IS GONE!" rainbow yelled. twilight looked and screamed "is that Scootalo HOW? Wait you said starblitz is gone" "yes I don't know how…" spike and starlight came in the room "what up with the yelling" asked spike "twilight what's wrong" asked starlight "spike, starlight come look at this and you will see" said twilight as she took the picture and showed the picture "is… is that Scootalo" asked starlight "yes" answered rainbow "what's that book" asked starlight "I don't know she found it with the picture in it and was sucked in" rainbow said "let me see that" twilight asked rainbow handed the book "these look familiar but from what" twilight asked out loud to herself "don't they look like it spells chaotic being?" asked spike "how?" asked twilight "I don't know it just feels like it" said spike "wait. Could it be written in a draconic language? If spike "feels it" and we don't?" said starlight "spike take a look in this book?" asked twilight "me and my big mouth. Ok hand it over." Spike said. Spike looked at the book "well it says "draconic spells and how to reuse it" What does that mean" when spike look up everyone was looking at him "what?" twilight was the first to talk "wow you can read that? And we can't. well this is new. Try one" you could see her about to exploded with excitement. "ok ok." Spike said as he started saying something no pony could. Then he started glowing purple and green and a burst of light, when every pony could see they could not believe it "spike?" asked starlight "yes" spike said "you have Wings **"** said rainbow "What" spike said looking behind him and there they were big purple wings. a voice tounique to forget chuckles from the book. As soon as its stops spike burps up a scroll "its from some pony called shade." Spike said as he unrolled the scroll "to miss dash, if your reading this your daughter is safe with me but im not the bad guy here the pony who raped you is, and none of you are safe. he's trying to kill all of you. go to discord realm to see starblitz. and the spell your looking for is one of combined draconic and unicorn magic. you will find it in the book on starblitz bed use spike to find it look under combination magic, but you need the crystal heart at full charge. in two days it will be full, but be careful there more of me then me. love shade ps look for a black gem in scootalo's room behind the pillow and spike if you look at it lets just say hello to miss spike" "that last bit is weird" said spike "do you hear pinky?" asked starlight "RRRRRAAAAINNNNBBBBOOOOWWW" pinky yelling as she was darting to twilight room "I saw starblitz with this shadow pony thing it ate her an ran off towards fluttershy's cottage." "why did it take you so long to tell me" asked rainbow "I chase after it trying to catch it. but it was too quick maybe faster then you rainbow


End file.
